


Те, кто рядом

by Ailerre



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailerre/pseuds/Ailerre
Summary: Когда уходит любимый человек, ты можешь тосковать, вспоминая минуты счастья, а можешь оглядеться и обнаружить счастье рядом с собой.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Tajima, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

\- Ты – память о нем, - говорит старый шиноби, но его голос, так похожий на тот, который Хаширама желает слышать больше всего на свете, звучит, как тихий шелест огня в очаге, а не как яростный рев пожара.

Сенджу кивает и прикрывает глаза, когда тонкие пальцы касаются его лица, легким перышком оглаживая кожу. Он понимает. Человек перед ним – тоже память.

Для него.

Точеные черты не смягчает волна пышных волос, поэтому лицо кажется более острым. Но только кажется – только на первый взгляд, пока Хаширама не встречается с ним взглядом. Его черные глаза – смертоносные глаза Учиха – словно река, отразившая бездонную черноту ночного неба. Текучий шелк воды.

Не Мадара – горячий уголь и сталь. Совсем не Мадара.

Просто похож.

Просто память. Память о том, кто ушел, бросив их мечту, их Коноху… бросив его.

Он приходит сюда почти каждый вечер – когда старый Учиха пьет чай, сидя на энгаве и греясь в закатном солнышке. Давно уже приходит, почти пол года – с тех пор, как Тобирама, думавший узнать об исчезнувшем Мадаре у его соклановцев, выбежал из квартала Учиха взъерошенный, красный и кипящий от возмущения, а вслед ему несся веселый смех. Хаширама вошел в раскрытые ворота, движимый любопытством: кто это сумел довести до такого состояния его вечно невозмутимого брата? И застыл, пораженный, увидев того, кого в клане Сенджу уже считали мертвым – так давно он не показывался на полях сражений, и даже не было слышно слухов о нем.

Учиха Таджима, отец его пропавшего друга.

Одетый совершенно мирно, в красивое кимоно, с веером в правой руке и корзинкой персиков в левой…

Как? Почему? Что это значит?

Возможно ли, что один исчез – и второй появился?

Множество вопросов возникло в голове Хаширамы, но он мог только стоять, растерянно хлопая глазами, и не зная о чем говорить с этим человеком, словно выскочившим из прошлого, почти совсем не изменившись – только в волосах, черных, как вороново перо, появились редкие серебристые нити.

\- Здравствуй, Хаширама-кун, - невозмутимо сказал Учиха, играя веером – не боевым, шелковым, расписанным цветами. – Ты пришел меня навестить?

Главой клана Учиха стал Хикаку, его племянник, а он остался старейшиной, решительно отказавшись от власти, и твердо заявив, что на старости лет заслужил покой. Он рисовал, играл на флейте, много читал, причем – не свитки с техниками, а философские труды и художественные романы, развел чудесный сад возле своего дома, и кажется, даже не помышлял о последнем из своих сыновей.

Жизнь Учиха Таджимы была размеренна и спокойна. Хаширама следил за ним с помощью мокутона через деревья в саду. Тот вставал до рассвета, умывался, разминался – Сенджу почти с восторгом понимал, что годы не сделали его менее смертоносным – затем завтракал, читал, сидя на энгаве, занимался рисованием, каллиграфией либо музыкой…

Затем отправлялся бродить по деревне, иногда навещал Хикаку, иногда заглядывал к Тобираме или к старейшинам – обсудить дела кланов. Иногда отправлялся на большой полигон Учиха и там валял по песку своих соклановцев…

Сила, которая ничуть не иссякла со временем. А ведь ему должно было быть уже больше сорока лет…

Сперва Хаширама начал следить за ним, надеясь что-то узнать о Мадаре. Зашел в гости, следуя прозрачному намеку, и оставил след своей чакры на дереве в доме – для подслушивающей техники мокутона этого хватало. Следил – внимательно, жадно, ища хоть крошку информации, и замечая: насколько похожи и одновременно не похожи отец и сын.

Одинаково длинные тонкие пальцы, изящные кисти – но у Мадары кожа покрыта множеством мелких шрамов, ногти коротко обрезаны, а у Таджимы ногти подпилены, а руки ухожены, как у какого-нибудь аристократа.

Одинаково черные жесткие волосы, но у Мадары они спутаны, топорщатся криво срезанными кунаем прядями, а у Таджимы даже на выстриженной макушке волосок к волоску. И челка падает на лоб так, что кажется украшением, продуманной деталью внешности, а не просто прядью, не доросшей до того, чтоб можно было убрать ее назад.

Одинаково светлая кожа, но у Таджимы – просто аристократически светлая, а Мадара даже здоровым и выспавшимся порой напоминал свежий труп.

Схожие черты лица, схожий разрез глаз, схожая привычка щуриться, но Мадара прищуривался так, словно свет причинял ему боль, а Таджима словно бы улыбался глазами…

"Заходи", - сказал ему старый Учиха. – "Я буду рад".

И он заходил. Все чаще и чаще – и наконец, каждый вечер, когда садилось солнце – он приходил в квартал Учиха, пить чай с человеком, похожим на его друга.

С Таджимой было хорошо: он умел слушать, умел утешить, дать совет, рассеять тревоги даже не словами, а просто участием. И Хаширама часто задумывался, насколько же Мадаре повезло с отцом…

И однажды спросил: почему?

Почему Учиха позвал его к себе? Неужели только ради компании за чаем? Ведь он не заметил никаких попыток как-то на него повлиять, получить какие-то привилегии, как опасались Тобирама и старейшины Сенджу…

\- Ты похож на своего отца, - Учиха печально улыбнулся, и Хашираме показалось, что он видит свое отражение – лицо человека, живущего с незаживающей раной.

\- Почему он ушел?

Новый вечер и новый вопрос – точнее, старый вопрос, который он все же решился задать…

Таджима пожал плечами.

В молчании они пили чай, глядя, как прячется за горизонтом солнце. И когда Учиха заговорил, Хаширама вздрогнул от неожиданности.

\- Почему он ушел… - чужие пальцы скользнули по боку чашки, оглаживая узор. – Мой сын из тех, кто всегда стремится к недостижимому. К далекому краю земли… пока ваша мечта оставалась мечтой, он гнался за ней, а когда деревня стала реальностью, ему стало тесно, ему понадобился новый предел… его сила требует постоянного действия, постоянной проверки себя. Думаю, он затеял что-то грандиозное…

\- Он говорил мне что-то о плите Рикудо. Что на ней записаны великие тайны…

\- А, эта каменюка… да, есть там какой-то странный рецепт. Я видел его, но он показался мне сомнительным.

\- Мадара сказал… что там написано, как достичь истинного мира.

\- Эта плита очень старая. Она зашифрована вдоль и поперек, она могла быть повреждена, да и язык с тех пор переменился. В любом случае, я предпочитаю то, что рядом со мной, а не то, что скрывается за горизонтом.

\- И… вам нравится здесь? В деревне.

\- Мне нравится мир. – Учиха улыбнулся и поставил чашку на стол. – Мне нравится, что мой клан здесь живет лучше, чем в лесном селении. Что дети выживают почти все, а не четвертая часть. Что у взрослых есть возможность отдохнуть и получать хорошее лечение после ранений. Что здесь не так страшна угроза голода или морозов зимой. И… мне жаль, что он этого не увидел.

Хаширама опустил глаза. Он тоже жалел, что отец погиб, не увидев его мечты. Так же, как жалел о том, что Мадара ушел, бросив Коноху… бросив его.

Это случилось на ханами. Хаширама сильно перебрал с сакэ, выпивая с послами дайме, с важными заказчиками и с главами приходящих в Коноху кланов, потом добрал в каком-то баре, а выходя, почти упал на Учиху с порога. Тот усмехнулся путанным извинениям и повел куда-то в переплетение вечерних улиц, легким касанием позвав за собой.

Сказать по правде, Хаширама не был уверен, что Учиха позвал его, дотронувшись до плеча. Но все же потащился следом, стараясь не шататься и не икать.

\- С твоим отцом мы познакомились так же – он пьяным свалился на меня из бара, - внезапно сказал Таджима. – Я его чуть не зарезал от неожиданности. Нам было пятнадцать…

\- А он?...

\- А он меня не узнал, я был в хенге. Так и подружились.

\- А потом…

\- А потом он узнал, кто я, и попытался убить шпиона.

\- Наверное, поэтому он тебя так… ненавидел, - пробормотал Сенджу. – За обманутые чувства.

\- Ты прав. Надо было или сразу сказать правду, или не позволять полюбить себя…

\- Кхм…

Конечно, Хаширама давно подозревал, что между Таджимой и отцом все было очень непросто, но откровенное признание все равно ошарашило.

\- И ты не пытался с ним поговорить?

\- Пытался. Один раз.

Больше Хаширама ни о чем не спрашивал.

Они дошли до реки; Таджима устроился на плоском камне, Хаширама сел рядом, нервно передернул плечами – слишком близко к Учихе, почти в облаке жаркой огненной чакры, но не обжигающей, как у Мадары, а греющей, словно разожженный очаг. Жарко было еще и от выпивки, но лезть в воду, уходя от Учихи, не хотелось. Иллюзия близости согревала не хуже чакры и сакэ, и хотелось, чтобы Таджима первым сказал…

\- Искупаемся?

Учиха маленький в сравнении с ним. Тонкокостный, сухие мышцы – они почти все такие, весь клан. Хаширама невольно краснел, глядя на него, расслабленно лежащего на мелководье. Сейчас, в призрачном лунном свете, он казался совсем молодым, и тени длинных ресниц прятали глаза, мерцавшие алыми бликами.

Что он видит этими глазами?

Каким видят мир Учиха?

\- Интересно? – внезапно спросил Таджима.

\- Что? – не понял Хаширама.

\- Мои глаза. Те, кто их не боится, обычно начинают испытывать интерес. Каким видит мир шаринган – ты ведь об этом думал?

\- Не только об этом…

\- А о чем еще?

Хаширама отвернулся. Не хватало еще ляпнуть правду – о чужих ресницах, о черных, как ночное небо, глазах, о белой, как лунный свет, коже… он поднялся, собираясь с мелководья уйти на глубину, но под ногой вдруг скользнуло что-то гибкое и живое – и Хаширама, не удержав равновесие, свалился прямо на Учиху.

"Биджу… второй раз за вечер!"

\- И-извините…

\- Лежи уж, где упал, - его придавили за загривок, и Сенджу с некоторым волнением понял, что, несмотря на то, что его клан считался более крепким физически, в поединке между ними двоими победителем стал бы не он. А еще, еще он…

\- Пойдем домой? – предложил Учиха. – В речке неудобно.

Хаширама окунул в воду горящее лицо.

С Мадарой было жарко. Страстно, яростно, весело, раскованно, часто нетрезво и травматично.

С Таджимой – тепло. Спокойно, уютно, хоть и смущенно, интересно, доверчиво и открыто.

Опыта с мужчинами кроме Мадары Хаширама не имел, и потому нервничал.

\- Нет, - сказал Учиха, и отобрал у него бутылку. – Выпивка, конечно, расслабляет, но притупляет ощущения, а ты и так набрался. Думаю, тебе уже хватит.

Сам Сенджу считал, что ему не помешает ещё пара бутылочек, но не спорить же в такой момент. Но все же, наверное, Учиха был прав - по крайней мере, старый хмель выветрился, а новый алкоголь не туманил голову, и не мешал вдумчиво изучать чужое тело.

И целоваться, и подставляться под чужие руки, быстро вздыхая от удовольствия. Какой же он… теплый, нежный, гибкий, как кошка… и как кошку, его хочется ласкать и гладить.

Хаширама словно со стороны смотрит на него, свободно раскинувшегося на подушке. Безмятежная улыбка, прикрытые глаза, ноги обнимают талию Сенджу, ясно давая понять, чего хочет Учиха. И он послушно склоняется ниже, накрывая собой, и выкидывает из головы все, что мешает. Все мысли о Мадаре, о кланах, об общественном мнении и мнении Тобирамы, об их возрасте, наконец…

Все это не важно.

Таджима хрипло вскрикивает, выгибаясь в его руках.

У почтенного возраста есть много преимуществ – во-первых, конечно, опыт. Очень большой опыт, который непременно нужно передать молодому поколению.

Во вторых, человек, вышедший из боевого состава и считающийся старейшиной, в мирное время может спокойно посылать в любое место всех, кому он понадобился до обеда по такому идиотскому поводу, как поиски пропавшего главы деревни.

\- Хорошо тебе, - пробормотал Хаширама, повернулся к Учихе, вернувшемуся в кровать после вразумления искателей его персоны, и обнял, уткнувшись носом в пушистый затылок. – Даже голос повышать не пришлось.

\- Тебе бы тоже не мешало поучить свой клан почтению.

\- Но как? Это же мой клан, и я должен…

\- А ты – глава этого клана, а не подавальщик в чайном домике. Ты должен править ими, а не бежать на каждый окрик. Тем более, будь это что-то серьезное, парни не ушли бы, когда я сказал, что ты отдыхаешь. Наверняка у твоего брата очередное обострение паранойи.

\- Он хочет, как лучше.

\- Тебе или себе?

\- Мне конечно! Просто он считает… ну…

\- Что без его мудрого руководства ты все развалишь, проиграешь в карты казну и подаришь мне шляпу хокаге? Брось. Ты не умственно отсталый, да и Тобирама при всем своем уме не Будда, чтоб не ошибаться. Все наладится, когда ты престанешь превозносить его гениальность, и поймешь, что он обычный шиноби, с паранойей, с предвзятостью и с избытком ответственности за все вокруг… вот увидишь, вам обоим пойдет на пользу.

\- Ладно, - Хаширама вздохнул. – Я попробую… только он обидится.

\- Помиритесь, - фыркнул Таджима, и изогнулся, плотней прижимаясь к нему. – Кстати, ночью я хотел показать тебе кое-что интересное, но ты заснул. "Распускающийся лотос на бурных волнах" называется.

Хаширама улыбнулся. Лотос – это вообще здорово, даже когда он цветок. А лотос в исполнении Таджимы может свести с ума…

Он был счастлив. Уже почти целый день с тех пор, как ушел Мадара.

И он был уверен – это счастье от него не уйдет.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хаширама посмотрел на брата, застывшего с кистью в руке и с блаженным видом пялящегося в пространство вот уже десять минут. Улыбнулся. Осторожно переложил бумаги на столе, и продолжил работу, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума.   
> Приятно, что у Тобирамы наладилась личная жизнь, и он теперь трахает любовника, а не мозги Хаширамы.

\- Он отказался! – возмущенно вопит Тобирама.

\- Ты о чем?

Да, он прослушал. Да, последние десять минут. Ну и что? Он тоже занят, между прочим.

И вообще, эта новая идея брата с перевыборами хокаге каждые пять лет еще большая дурь. И бессмысленная растрата времени и сил.

\- О том, что он не явился вообще! Ему посылали приглашение, я сам, между прочим, посылал, а этот Учиха…

Брат в ярости швырнул на стол несколько мятых бумажек. А Хаширама иронически фыркнул.

Скорее всего Таджима посоветовал Тобираме употребить это приглашение по назначению – в сортире.

\- Что это за выборы, - бормочет брат, - когда кандидат всего один! Трудно ему, что ли, было пару документов подписать? И посидеть в зале совета? Все равно бы Учиху не выбрали, с такой репутацией, после Мадары-то… а из других кланов кандидатов звать – так все за своих голосовать будут… могут и перетянуть… а мне нельзя выдвигаться… что ж с этим делать?

\- Пойти потрахаться с кем-нибудь, - зевает Хаширама. – Вон, к примеру, тот Учиха, которого ты взял в ученики, очень симпатичный мальчик. И так на тебя смотрит…

\- Да мне не важно, как он на меня смотрит! Я взял его в ученики не для того… словом, не для этого, а для того, чтоб вырастить достойную смену! Учиху, который будет заботиться о деревне, а не о своем клане!

\- Одно другому не мешает, - смеется Хаширама. Если он хоть что-то понимает в Учихах, брату недолго осталось сопротивляться.

Тобирама сверлит его подозрительным взглядом.

В последнее время Шодай Хокаге странно изменился, и эти изменения не слишком радовали беловолосого Сенджу. Да, брат стал серьезнее и спокойнее, но при этом все меньше прислушивался к его словам. Если раньше Тобирама был уверен, что после того, как он приведет логические аргументы к тому или иному решению, брат поноет, посомневается, но в конце концов поступит так, как должно, то теперь, слыша рассеянное "я подумаю над этим, отото", мог не сомневаться – подумает. И додумается до такого, что волосы дыбом встанут.

Вот хоть та же история с кланом Хьюга, решившим войти в состав Конохи. Сильнейшее после шарингана додзюцу, да за таких шиноби надо обеими руками хвататься! И держать, как хоть какой-то противовес Учиха! Ведь готовы были присоединиться на хороших условиях, почти ничего не требуя от деревни, не то, что красноглазые отродья биджу! А брат в присутствии глав уже присоединившихся кланов и большом стечении рядовых шиноби заявил, что не возражает – при условии, если Хьюга научатся решать свои семейные проблемы, не ставя подчиняющего клейма на родственников. В Конохе, мол, один закон для всех, и делать из него исключения он не будет! Посол от такого аж позеленел, и Хьюга теперь наверняка откажутся, и неизвестно, к кому еще прибьются!

Это все Учиха. Его рук дело! Вот ведь гадкая семейка – сынок удрал, так папаша объявился! И брат к нему бегает, якобы чай пить, и весь квартал Учиха слышит подробности этих "чаепитий"! Тьфу… ни стыда ни совести.

Ничего, Тобирама еще найдет способ, и выведет на чистую воду эту старую змею…

\- Таджима-одзи, а можно, я кое-что возьму из тумбочки в твоей спальне?

\- Нельзя.

\- Почему?

\- Во-первых, потому, что негигиенично. А во вторых в твоем возрасте "кое-что" пора иметь свое.

\- А-а… а где ты это взял? Там такой набор…

\- В столице, где ж еще. В Ивовом квартале, в павильоне "Тысяча путей".

\- Ну-у, когда я еще туда попаду…

\- Не переживай. Возьми пока в той же тумбочке книжку и изучи теорию. И наставника своего потряси насчет ирьедзюцу – может пригодиться… в процессе освоения.

\- Да когда там еще до этого процесса освоения дойдет…

\- Не поддается?

Юный Учиха печально кивнул и с надеждой уставился на деда: может, что посоветует?

Таджима пил чай и размышлял. Настырный младший брат его любовника раздражал – правда, еще не настолько, чтоб задуматься о решении проблемы радикально, но уже достаточно для того, чтоб озаботиться его нейтрализацией. И малыш Кагами отлично для этого подходил.

Самый простой способ – гендзюцу. Тобирама и так слишком уж зациклен на клане Учиха. Выделить из этого клана кого-то конкретного и придать мыслям Сенджу определенную направленность было бы не слишком сложно.

Вот только наведенные чувства рано или поздно рассеются, оставив после себя стойкую неприязнь. Гендзюцу – не метод. Нужно средство понадежнее… может быть, для этого подойдет грядущее посольство в новообразованную деревню Облака? Судя по донесениям его шпионов, дело обещает быть опасным…

И надо бы, все-таки, получше узнать, что Тобирама думает о своем ученике. Может, гендзюцу и не понадобится – хватит и совместной, так сказать, работы?

* * *

\- Тобирама! Тобирама!

Тобирама с трудом разлепил склеенные чем-то липким веки, и застонал от острой боли. Что с ним случилось? Где он вообще?

Над головой – белый потолок. Сбоку – солнечный свет из окна. Рядом – мощная чакра брата, и еще совсем слабая огненная чакра Учихи…

И боль…

Ах, да… посольство. Его хотели захватить живым… он приказал своей команде уходить, но Кагами ослушался приказа… о, Ками.

В памяти с необычайной четкостью возникли подробности последнего дня. И яростная перепалка с учеником, и бой спина к спине, и бегство от погони, и все, что наговорил в полубреду от ран…

\- Брат, ты как? – в глазах Хаширамы отражалась тревога.

\- Лучше всех, - просипел он. Теперь бы со стыда не сгореть…

\- Правда? Это хорошо! А то твой Учиха грозился сравнять Кумогакуре с землей, если ты не очнешься, и думаю, что он в силах исполнить угрозу. Представляешь, вся деревня восхищается его подвигом! Какой-то Яманака уже сочинил песню о великой любви ученика к учителю…

Тобирама обреченно прикрыл глаза.

\- Сэнсэй…

Ну да, конечно. Когда-нибудь это должно было случиться.

После счастливого выздоровления Тобирамы, пролежавшего в госпитале без сознания больше двух недель, ученик словно испарился. Точнее, ушел на миссию – после его героического боя Кагами получил звание дзенина. Ушел надолго – почти на месяц, и за это время Тобирама сам себя извел вконец, в подробностях припомнив, что они оба несли, пока бежали, а потом Учиха его тащил…

Да, он влюбился. Как малолетка, как последний болван… влюбился в эти огромные глаза, в мягкие кудри и тихий голос. Шиноби может лгать другим, но лгать себе – последнее дело. И вот – усталость, раны и яд вырвали у него эту правду. Он мог бы сказать: все это дурман, бред, но это будет ложью, и Учиха с пробужденным Мангеке шаринганом – да-да, пробудил в стремлении спасти учителя, его уже просветили – он не сумеет обмануть Кагами…

И вот – они встретились. Прямо на площади перед администрацией. И встали, глядя друг на друга, как дураки, не зная, что сказать.

Так, в молчании, и пошли бок о бок знакомой дорогой к их полигону, где сейчас никого нет…

* * *

Хаширама посмотрел на брата, застывшего с кистью в руке и с блаженным видом пялящегося в пространство вот уже десять минут. Улыбнулся. Осторожно переложил бумаги на столе, и продолжил работу, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума.

Приятно, что у Тобирамы наладилась личная жизнь, и он теперь трахает любовника, а не мозги Хаширамы.

\- Таджима-одзи…

\- Ну, как все прошло?

Блаженная улыбка внука все рассказала без слов.

Двое Учих пили чай на веранде маленького дома. Шум деревни не доносился сюда, да и соклановцы не часто тревожили старейшину.

\- А ты знаешь, Тобирама, оказывается, любил отца, - задумчиво произнес Кагами.

\- Я слышал об этом, - откликается Таджима. – Он рассказал тебе?

\- Мне кажется, он извинялся.

\- За что же?

\- За все. Что убил, что любил… за все, на что я мог, по его мнению, обидеться.

\- А ты обиделся?

\- Конечно нет! То есть… мне жаль, что отец погиб. Но я не виню и не ревную Тобираму. Тогда была война… а ревновать к мертвому вовсе глупо. Главное то, что сейчас мы рядом и любим друг друга, правда?

\- Правда…

Двое Учих пили чай на веранде маленького дома, и будущее, открывавшееся им, было безоговорочно счастливым. 


End file.
